<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dream of Home by saxophonesandcuesticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450705">I dream of Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks'>saxophonesandcuesticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron Bull and Marie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and Marie are sparring, but something happens and Marie gets mentally flung into the past. With a bit of help, Bull brings her back to the now, and she thanks him in her way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron Bull and Marie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I dream of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This, wasnt supposed to end up as porn, but it did lmao</p><p>And are they gonna reap the after effects? You bet~! (:&lt;</p><p>As always, since i don't have a Beta, its just me writing and re-reading it. This fic will also be marked as complete as I write each chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bull saw the glassy stare a mile away. Well, he more or less saw her movement cease as she trained with Krem. As he got closer, the more Bull saw. The latter had lunged, and the rogue had him in a pretty good defensive hold. But, the big issue was, Marie wasn't looking at him, she was looking past Krem, a distant stare at some unknown foe, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her body may have been sparring with Krem, but her mind was elsewhere. "Hey, er, chief, she's not doin' good...." Krem noted, sounding slightly panicked as he looked back at Bull. The only good thing was stance they were in. It kept Marie from harming herself on accident, and it kept anyone else from intervening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bull knelt down in front of them, "Ree," he called, trying to get her attention. When he saw she was in her head deep, he turned to his second, "Krem, shirk yourself free, and let her attack me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You- you sure chief?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unarmed sparring. Not only that, her fight or flight was triggered in some fashion, but with this particular unseen foe, appeared to have triggered a freeze instinct. But, I'm gonna need the Kid's aid. Go see if you can find Cole for me. He likes hanging around Varric."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it chief." Krem nodded, quickly pulling himself out of the grip Marie had him in and took off, when Bull traded out. What concerned him was the fact that she cowered in a subservient position, mumbling out repeated "I'm sorry's". The fact that someone had hurt Marie in this fashion had his blood simmering under his skin. This was a heavily repressed memory, and he figured she wasn't an adult in it, judging by the way she was acting. Most kids he'd seen in abusive homes acted like that when their parents got on a warpath. And it worried him. Hopefully Cole would show soon, so he could get to the bottom of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were right Iron Bull. Her mind is in a different time right now." Almost as if on cue, the kid popped up, startling Bull, but it was welcomed at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to know. What details can you get me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother hates me. I try so hard to be what she wants, but nothing is good enough. I can't make her proud. Never skinny enough, never pretty enough, she's ashamed of me. When she lunged, I didn't want to hurt her. I just held her arms so she wouldn't hurt me. Everyone thinks I hit mother, but that's not what happened.......no one asks me, they just believe her. I get blamed for everything so much. Cast aside, forgotten about, blamed, threatened, tricked....." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods help Marie's mother if he ever found the woman. To treat her daughter like that, and letting her suffer in this way? It'd take Krem and the entirety of the chargers to keep him from going apeshit. He shook his thoughts aside and got to Marie's level. "Hey Cole, she likes hot orange tea. I know the kitchen keeps a specific kind she likes on hand per Josie. See if they'll let you make a mug for her. Maybe we can pull her back to now with a scent." A dip of his head, and the kid was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marie," Bull murmured softly, gently placing a hand on her back, heavily loathing the way she fearfully flinched under his touch. "Marie, look at me." He continued, gingerly petting her back as she complied, her eyes wide, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. "There you are. Do you know where you're at right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around a bit, taking in her actual surroundings, squinting at the sun in her eyes, "S-skyhold?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right. Good girl. Do you know who I am?" She relaxed under the praise, not much, but it was enough to be visible, and Bull felt himself ease with her in relief. "B-bull?" Was her shaky reply. "You got it kitten." He cooed, she then reached for the tooth piece wrapped around the leather cord around her neck, relaxing more as her fingers touched it. As she did so, he shifted his position, sitting cross-legged on the grass so she could lay her head on his thigh while he gently smoothed his hand over her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to talk about it with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-not here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understandable. I sent Cole to get some tea for you, do you want to wait until he comes back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes please." Her replies were short, but understandably so. Marie's mind just went through a lot, and no doubt higher functions were somewhat limited. The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit as Marie slowly came back to the present. Soon Cole came back, a warm steaming mug in hand that smelled like sweet, fresh oranges, causing her to perk up at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He chased the dark away. Made me feel safe. Stepped in and pushed the bad memory aside, pulled me back from the brink when I thought I was lost and alone...." Cole's voice came quietly as she took the mug and took a few sips, the residual tension in her body easing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kadan, do you want to move to somewhere private? And can you walk?" Bull was impatient he knew, but this was something huge and he wanted- no, needed to help her work through it. Something like this would harm her more if she kept it bottled up like how she had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and I can." She croaked, smoothing a small strand of her wild orange hair behind her ear as she slowly stood, noting the deep ache in her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My room is closer, and do you want Cole to help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Marie knew what he was referring to. What he was asking was if she wanted Cole's aid in case certain things were too hard for her to say aloud, and she nodded to both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three left the grounds by the tavern, their pace was a slow easy tempo that Marie could keep up with. She was still pretty disoriented, so they took their time making their way to his quarters. There were curious on-lookers at the three, but a hard lined look from the Qunari disueded the lot of em. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for the 3 of them, they weren't too far from his room, and once inside, she shuffled over to his bed as Bull locked the doors to keep unwanted visitors out. "The memory I was reliving......was recent." Her voice was soft, broken, and croaking, but he heard it loud and clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How recent Kadan?" He asked, turning around as his brows furrowed deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-uh, less than two years ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep inhale, and it hissed out through his clenched jaw as he shed his boots and padded back to his bed. "What happened?" He asked, his voice betraying his barely leashed fury. Marie knew the anger wasn't directed at her, and her heart fluttered for the briefest of moments at the idea of someone loving her so thoroughly. "I....tried telling Mother I didn't want to go to the Templar Order. I was 20, a grown woman, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to stand up for myself. What I wanted was to travel to Orlais and be trained as a Bard. I've always loved poetry, song, dance, all of it. But, no. Mother took it as an affront to her and our family line, screaming at me about how she didn't want me to be a whore and a bigger stain on the Trevelyan reputation than what I already am. Bad enough I ended up with my biological father's bright red hair and a larger frame. I told her I wasn't going to be a whore like she was in her youth and carry a child she didn't want in the name of reputation-" as she spoke, her voice warbled and shook as tears began to appear and slide down her cheeks once more. "C-cole..." Marie sobbed, as Bull rubbed her back with a huge hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spirit dipped his head and continued, "We were both angry, and Mother lunged to slap me. I held her in the boxed stance, and I never knew how tight I'd held her until later, when I saw the bruises on her arms that were shaped like my fingers. She took my bow, snapped it, threw it into the hearth, ripped my Elvhen pendant off my neck, and screamed for the guards to pack a bag of my things and throw me out of the castle. She didn't want to see my face ever again, and wanted me shipped to the conclave as soon as possible. The staff always felt sorry for me when I got the blunt end of Mother's anger, and I slept in the barn with the horses until Mother could send me with the next carriage out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lengthy silence passed before it was broken, "Holy fucking shit. Remind me to never meet her, or she won't get a happy ending." Bull growled, causing her to let out a hollow huff of laughter. "I can try her for a war crime if she tries to kill me. Void above, she probably only thinks slightly better of me now is because of me being the Inquisitor. But she probably is also hating me for usurping the Chantry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And she can absolutely suck a fat one. More and more people by the day realize the wrongs the Inquisition is trying to right, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to right, and I know for an absolute fact you're only one woman who has the entire world on your fucking shoulders. And I hate that more than seeing you engaging assholes with nothing but your bow. It's why I kicked off the agreement. You showed interest, and I know it helps you feel more like yourself until the Mask goes back on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I don't regret it a single bit. It's nice to actually have a bit myself back, and doing this with someone who is able to know what he wants, and puts up with my bratty butt accordingly." She added, setting her mug down, and resting her head on his massive thigh. It was obvious Marie felt the safest with Bull out of all of the inner circle. She could spread her wings, soar and finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> around him rather than trying to live up to everyone else's expectations. The easy banter they shared, plus the contact had her relaxing from the black fog of the memory as it retreated, and for that, she was eternally grateful. "Thank you Bull, and thank you Cole. I needed the help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?" Was Cole's content reply as he vanished, the spirit at ease knowing she was with someone who helped her hurt go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That will never cease to spook me, but he's good to have on hand for shit like this." The Qunari chuckled, as Marie began nuzzling at his clothed thigh. "I know there's more bullshit in that head of yours, but I'm here to help you through it. I know Adamant didn't do you any favors. Didn't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>any favors."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She simply hummed as her lips pressed a kiss to the striped cloth of his pants before shedding her simple sparring clothes and tossing them to a random corner in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at that, chuckling at the sight, "Well now, what do we have here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A thank you for helpin me......</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, she was in that kind of mood. Understandable that she'd want to dip into the floaty feeling she'd often have after a session. Helped her to relax and sleep, and she'd become a much bigger snuggle bug than normal. Not that he was complaining. He loved feeling her all soft and warm, curled up next to him. And he was all too willing to help her forget for a little while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does my kitten want to do for Daddy?" He asked, easily falling into their usual game. His cock was already slightly interested, and Bull was sure it was going to reach full interest pretty quick. Pale, olive cheeks flushed and he flashed her a grin, "Go on baby. Tell me what you want to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I wanna use my mouth....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where kadan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-on your cock......." Gods above she was fucking adorable as she blushed so brightly about admitting she wanted to suck on him. Months of them fucking, and slowly moving her out of her comfort zone, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>shy about telling him anything about what she wanted. It was the most endearing thing, and it said a lot about her, despite what her mother would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bull chuckled softly, smiling down at her affectionately, "Yeah? Go ahead Kitten. You earned a little something for you." And he meant it. Emotional stress like that, she deserved something more simple and easy today. Nothing too rough. He wanted her relaxed and languid for a much needed nap. And damn anyone looking for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he mused in his thoughts, watching her with a gentle eye, she unlaced his trousers, pulling his slowly hardening member out of its confines. Now, she did shock him by putting the whole thing in her mouth while it was still mostly soft, but the latter was about to change quickly. Her soft tongue wrapped around him as she swallowed, both of them moaning at the act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Often just servicing him got Marie wet, and it let her fall into an easy rhythm as the floaty, distant feeling she often had during their sessions settles in. It's how he knows "Kitten" is out because she lives please and be good for him. As she sinks into her own pleasure, he in turn, becomes almost hypervigilant through the warm haze. Only once did she come crashing to reality due to a scout barging in with urgent news without warning a few months ago, and she fell hard. Shaking, crying, disoriented and all too sensitive, she couldn't function for hours afterward. Needless to say, he thoroughly scared the poor scout with a thinly veiled threat behind the 'Get. Out' he'd spat at the kid. He let Red </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cullen absolutely have it about the soldiers barging in without a knock. Needless to say, it hasn't happened since, and he's now always locking private doors behind him if he's with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low moan from her vibrated around his cock, causing him to inhale in a sharp hiss. "Enjoying yourself Kitten?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him with lust blown eyes peeking through heavy lidded lashes as she moaned an "Mm-hm" around his length. As he hardened, she wasn't able to fit more and more of him in her mouth, but the with the vision this painted? He wouldn't have it any other way. Bull loved watching her trying to fit more in her mouth, soft whines of desperation causing him to let out a breathy laugh. She was trying so hard, it was simultaneously incredibly fucking hot, and really adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to drink it, or shall I put it somewhere else? You'll need to use your words babygirl." Bull hummed, petting her bright ginger hair. With a whine, she pulled off of his fully erect cock, her lips swollen and pink as she panted, "I-I want......" She didn't know, and whined. "Want what baby?" He cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated and unable to articulate, she pulled herself up to straddle his thigh, and she moved his fingers to her pussy, "Here...." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bull smirked, calloused finger pads rubbing just above where her clit peeked out from its little hood, "Oh? Do you want Daddy to fill your sweet little pussy with his cum? Maybe see if it'll take?" In all actuality, it wasn't the best idea, but they'd discussed this kinda play when they laid out the ground rules (when she brought it up), and he figured out Marie lived for it. She'd get so desperately needy and wet with a few well placed words about pregnancy risk, and as time went on, he found himself liking the idea more and more. More than once he dreamed of her heavy with their child, and how much he'd love worshipping her body more (if that was even possible).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie whined at his suggestion, bucking her wide hips against his fingers and nodding furiously. How could he say no? Answer: he couldn't, nor did he want to. With the next roll of her thick hips, his fingers slid inside her, testing to see how wet she was, and she cried out, rocking against his fingers. "D-daddy~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it, ride my fingers like the good little cock-hungry slut you are. Show me how much you want me to fill you." The sounds coming from her mouth were like absolute music. High, breathy whines, near mindless babbling about how much she wanted it as she rode his hand. "So fucking wet for me baby. I think you're almost ready for me to fill you up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!!! Yesyesyesyesyes~!" Marie damn near sobs and he chuckled softly, "I hear you babygirl. Just a little more..." Bull cooed, spreading his fingers apart to stretch her open. At this rate she wasn't going to have the patience for him working her open, and if Bull was honest? He was running low on patience himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments pass of him working her open before he pulled his thick, glistening fingers out of her soaking cunt, and he pulled her further into his lap so she could slowly sink down onto his throbbing cock. Though she got excited, and her body moved, taking him all the way in before either one could fully process the motion. Marie let out a broken, cracked cry into his chest, and he uttered a deep, primal growl in turn. It took both of them a bit to recover, and he grinned at how lost she looked. And judging by the wet puddle on his pants? She had been worked up enough to cum as soon as he slid home. And that image would be seared into his mind for months to come. He'd always felt a rush of pride at getting her to cum, especially since she confessed she often had a hard time doing so on her own, much less finding lovers able to help her do so. Well, at least, before she met The Iron Fucking Bull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn baby, feeling that good today?" He laughed, his voice rough and deep with his arousal as he rolled his hips, listening to her high, soft moan that was muffled against his chest. He loved seeing her mindless in moments of pleasure like this. With everything thrust upon Marie, she needed to have moments to simply be herself. Not the Herald, not The Inquisitor, not Trevelyan, just Marie. Which is unfortunately a luxury she couldn't always have due to the sheer weight of duty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bull rolled his hips up into her, and Marie gasped as her inner walls felt like they were trying to pull him in deeper. He let out a groan at the feeling and held tightly to her hips, trying to keep himself from losing his cool too quickly. He wanted her to fully enjoy herself (granted she already was, just by judging the state of her and the lopsided, lazy smile on her face punctuated by her brows drawn tightly in pleasure, but still).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She regained a bit of strength as they sat for a moment with him simply resting inside her throbbing cunt, and Marie rocked against him letting out little noises as he pressed against the deepest spots only he could. The rogue even felt him pressing tightly against her womb, and the idea had her biting her lip and pressing down to further that feeling. "Feeling me all the way inside hm? Pressing against your little womb, and your body absolutely ready to accept my seed." He was mindlessly musing his thoughts as he watched her try to keep his cock as deep as possible. Anything to keep his control from snapping and almost fucking her into his bed, which he so </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to do. But Bull wanted her to give the okay for him to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it wasn't too long before she did just that. "C'mon Daddy.......I need more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good, she still remembered her manners. The pause before her please almost had him raising an eyebrow, but she corrected herself before he said anything. "Atta girl. Now, let's get you on your knees so I can see that gorgeous ass of yours as I slam into your sweet little hole." Marie nodded eagerly, letting the Qunari man-handle her to where he wanted her to be, and slid back home, much to their mutual delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breath passed before he started moving, starting off with a decent rhythm, but the pace quickening the deeper he sank into their shared pleasure. "Look at you, taking me like the perfect slut I know you are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect slut." Bull growled, tightening his grip on her hip with one hand, and with the other, reached forward to tangle in the base of her wild ginger curls, pulling her up so he could leave marks around her pale, creamy neck. He knew she wore scarves around important guests, but most of the keep knew they were together, and he made sure to keep it that way as he sucked a deep ruddy purple mark along her pulse. His teeth scraped across it, soothing the sensitive patch with his hot tongue. "Gonna mark you up as mine little girl. From this gorgeous neck, to your fantastic ass," came his voice, rough and rumbled in her ear as he smacked one of her ass cheeks, "and even inside this greedy little pussy that's always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry </span>
  </em>
  <span>for my cock and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my hot cum, and I'm pretty sure we're ready for it to take." He let her hair go to move his hand to one of her breasts, pinching and rolling the but between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie was losing the strength to help keep herself up under the sheer amount of sensation and the beautiful shame, high and bright against wave after wave of pleasure. She couldn't even fully speak, just noises of ecstasy punctuated by the occasional babbling. In the back of her mind, she knew how he saw her look at the children and tiny tots around Skyhold. How she desperately wanted one, damn her mother and damn all the Trevelyans to the Black City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he spoke to her, an image of the effects of his seed taking flashed through her mind, and she saw herself with even softer curves, incredibly full breasts, a taut, round belly full of life, and Bull worshipping every inch of her. The result? Marie was that much closer to cumming, but she needed a bit of help this time. A whine escaped, and his finger slid to her pearl, the bud exposed and swollen as he rubbed tight circles around it, causing her to jolt in surprise. "That's it baby, I'm close and I know you are too. I feel it. Let go and cum for me." He urged, rubbing his fingers more, as she began shaking under him, unable to do anything but </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both crested their peaks at the same time, a deep, growling roar overshadowing her high, breathy scream mostly muffled by the mattress. His cock pulsed and twitched with every rope of thick cum he unloaded within her. The blood finished rushing through his ears when he felt it subside, and she sagged into the mattress, trembling with each aftershock as he slowly withdrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bull collapsed onto his back upon the bed, and a whimper from her had him gingerly pulling her close to his chest. "You alright Kadan?" His voice rough and cracked from the intensity of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>There a nod against his chest and some mumbling he couldn't decipher. Good, she was alright. Normally, he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>unhinged about their pleasure, but something was different today, and it wasn't just the heady fantasy either. Somehow, she smelled sweet and ripe under her natural smell of rainy gardens and warm sunshine. He'd dwell upon it later. Right now, they both needed the sleep, and they would deal with things later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, Kudos, comments, and critiques are appreciated!!! c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>